


My Clothes Look Good On You

by AceKyun



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceKyun/pseuds/AceKyun
Summary: Otoya wakes up the morning after Ranmaru's show, unable to find his own clothes.
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	My Clothes Look Good On You

The alarm was too loud and the room still felt too dark. The older man groaned and reached over me, trying to hit the alarm to turn it off. I ended up being the one to do so, Ranmaru still hadn’t even opened his eyes. When the noise disappeared from the room, I felt the other man’s grip tighten around my waist and he buried his head deeper into my shoulder. I couldn’t help but lean back into his touch. It was still dark outside and I didn’t feel like getting up either, unfortunately I had a photoshoot in a few hours so it was out of my hands. We sit still for a moment enjoying the peace and warmth. Our bare legs still tangled his hand slipped into my own, I couldn’t think of anywhere else I’d like to be that’s not here like this with Ranmaru. The desire to stay was still so tempting but I try to wriggle myself out of his grasp to try to get up. Usually he’s up before me, but he must be exhausted after his performance, he worked so hard on it so of course I had to reward him when he asked. I manage to slide out of his arms which caused a noise of annoyance from the bassist.

“Whatcha doin’ kitten?” He blinked his eyes at me a few times and reached out to me trying to pull me back into his arms. He looks so irresistible like this, showing off everything he is. His soft hair down, silver eyes matching without his usual contact, his beautiful bare skin. I will never understand how just his outstretched arm could make me feel all warm inside, but I love it. I lean back a little, but I know I shouldn’t. I know what will happen if I do.

“I have that photoshoot remember, I don’t want to get up either but I have to,” I kiss his forehead. That gorgeous forehead. Is there a part of this man that isn’t undesirably attractive? “You can sleep in as long as you like, you’ve worked hard and deserve it”

“’kay” is the only response I got as he rolled over to the other side snuggling his head deeper into the pillow. Somehow, I’m jealous of a pillow. I drag myself out of the bed and I instantly regret everything. My legs hurt and my body is hit with a wave of cold air, sending a small chill down my spine. I blink a few times as I try to adjust my eyes to the still dark room, it's still really hard to see, I don’t want to turn the light on and wake the sleeping man. I reach down to try feel around for my clothes, yet I can’t seem to find anything at all. It suddenly hits me and I remember they’re in the other room, for certain reasons. A sigh falls out of my mouth and I just realised how tired I am, we ended up staying up really late too. I walk over to Ranmaru’s cupboard and grab the first shirt and jeans I could find, followed by reaching over to the drawers and taking the first pair of socks and underwear as well. It was just easier like this. I left the room to go to take a shower, leaving Ranmaru deep in sleep.

It was nice to clean up from last night, having the warm water rush over me. Although, it wasn’t as warm as being back cuddled into Ranmaru, in all honesty. The first thing I noticed, when I’m dried off and pulling Ranmaru’s shirt over my head, is that Ranmaru’s form is a lot bigger than mine. It’s nowhere near the height difference of Syo and Natsuki, but his shirt still falls half way down my thigh. The jeans end up caught against my heel when I’m finished too. I walk out after throwing the towel in the basket to be met with the smell of pancakes filling the room.

“G’mornin’ kitten,” He looks over to me with a smile. Which only lasted a second before he noticed me. His eyes widened and he stood staring at me. His mouth fell open slightly, his face was turning red.

“T-the pancakes will burn…” I turn away to look out the window, too embarrassed to meet his gaze. The curtains were now open and I could clearly see the clothes lying all around the floor from last night. The heat on my face I could blame from just having a hot shower, but I knew exactly why I was blushing. Ranmaru chuckled and I looked back over to him, he looked more focused on the food again. I walk over to him deciding to ignore the clothes and pick them up later.

“Watch this,” he simply says before flipping a pancake out of the pan and catching it perfectly again. I giggle, wrapping my hands around his waist and he kisses my cheek. He goes back to focusing on breakfast for a moment, then pulling the pancake out and placing it on the plate. “’S yours, I had one already.”

“Thank you, Ranmaru!” I drop a kiss on his cheek as a thanks, and pull out of his hold to go eat on the couch. I take a bite of the soft flat cake, it's sweet and melts in my mouth. I go for another bite but I’m engaged in a kiss before I can even get my mouth close. Ranmaru’s lips lock with mine and when our tongues meet, I decide he tastes better than the pancakes. I felt his hand slide up my -well, his- shirt and I gently push him away. I won’t end up at work if he keeps this up. He snuggles his head onto my shoulder, while I go back to the pancake.

“Damn, my clothes look good on you,” He whispers into my ear and it makes the heat rise right back up to my face. “but they’d be better on the floor with the others”

I ended up being pretty late for that photoshoot.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a few days ago for the tumblr prompts but this was the only one I got so I am where I am and I actually really like this lol i mean i always really like ranoto so fuck yea! also ranmaru calling otoya kitten is my kink


End file.
